Once Upon a Time
by gaykuroh
Summary: Black Butler AU Once Upon a Time is about demons and angels caught in the middle of a war. Set in London, England, 1889, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are the main characters staring in this series. However, there are many of others who are quite important to the storyline. Just read it, and hopefully you'll understand the jist of it at the end of Book 1. Contains:


A/N: in this story, Ciel IS a demon. I won't go into much detail about it in this book, however, it will be mentioned slightly in the second book and explained thoroughly in the prequel. Having said that, enjoy the story. :)

A tall, raven-haired man, dressed in an all black butler's suit and with captivating wine-red eyes, kneeled gently beside a young boy who lay in bed.

The bed was a large, king-sized bed, in contrast to the small boy. It was the color of fresh snow, and felt like laying on a cloud. It was topped off with lace along the sides of the covers and pillows.

The young boy's hair was the only thing that stood out. His dark, navy-blue ashen hair looked as if it has been splattered all over the pillow. His skin and clothing blended in with the bed: his porcelain skin and large, white, button-up nightshirt.

He looked as if he were in a deep slumber; that is, until you gave a closer look at the boy.

Along the left side of his body, starting at the lower thigh and making it's way all the way up to his upper neck, scattered across his left arm, were burn marks and odd glowing red lines.

The older man in all black, had been beside his bed for as long as he possibly could. His fingers intertwined with the smaller boy's fingers.

You could just barely hear the gentle footsteps of somebody walking into the large bedroom over the sounds of war outside this manor.

"He still hasn't woken up?" a high, feminine voice called out from the doorway. The taller of those two didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

The girl leaning against the doorway was quite small, about as small as the boy. Her sandy brown hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, held together by a green pony-tail holder with a Burgundy colored rose. Her wide, pistachio green eyes stared at the tall male intently. She obviously knew the answer to the question.

"I hope he wakes up soon," she continued.

"Me too, Heather. I don't know what I'd do if he died.. let's just hope Sarah is able to find a cure in one of her magic books. Otherwise, we will just have to hope the burns continue to go away so he will recover faster," the man replied, his eyes flashing over with sorrow.

Heather gave him a small smile as she walked over to him, resting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried, Sebastian. I am too. But we can make it through this all," she said in a reassuring tone.

Sebastian heaved a small sigh and didn't respond to her. There was so much going on, and it was all happening so quickly. He didn't know how to feel about it all.

While the two were lost in silence, another woman joined them. She had an hourglass figure, with very wide hips and long, straight, ebony colored hair. Her left eye was almost the same color as Sebastian's, whilst her right eye was a deep emerald green with flecks of light green and amber. Across her right eye was a pinkish scar.

Her armour was tattered and bloodstained, but she didn't seem to mind.

She pushed her hand against the door frame, panting with sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"Sebastian, Heather," she said as she caught her breathe. "We need your help fighting the demons."

This may be a bit confusing, so allow me to explain. There were around 5o,000 demons that went against the current ruler of Hell's laws. They did not attack people for no reason, they will befriend other species if possible, and prefer to live in peace. There were other differences, but I won't go into too much detail.

Anyways, these types of demons are called "Fallen Demons" because these demons have fallen from the ruler's law. They still have the ability to become the ruler of Hell, and if so, being a Fallen Demon would be considered being a normal Demon, while the people who follow the old ways would be considered a Fallen Demon. That has yet to happen, except for in a few realms.

There are many different realms, and most realms have 2 of them, one for residents of Hell and one for residents of Heaven.

This will make sense as we progress into the story. Having said that, let us continue.

Her eyes traveled over to the young boy laying in bed, her frown deepening.

Heather nodded, walking into the hallway where she had propped up her scythe against the wall.

Technically, the scythe wasn't hers, and since it belonged to someone who had earned it as their unique weapon but was now dead, it was quite hard to use and not all functions were available.

She swung the giant scythe over her shoulder, the weight making it harder for her to stand but she still managed.

Sebastian nodded slowly, his weapon appearing in his hand. It was a long, sharp sword surrounded by black mist. It had a pitch black handle that almost seemed like just mist and had a deep crimson gem upon it.

His grip tightened on it, standing up and turning away from Ciel.

The 3 ran out of the room and out to fight the demons, while Ciel lay there, motionless and injured.

Flames engulfed the room, slowly burning it all to ashes.

The sudden change in temperature caused the young boy to awaken, his eyes slowly opening to find a blur of red, orange, and golden.

Through the fire, Ciel was just able to make out a large figure dressed in all black. Its eyes nearly blended in with the fire.

With wide eyes, Ciel shot up and the blankets flew off him into the fire, burning it to ashes.

With the sharp sound of a blade slicing through air, the tip of a sword was pointed directly at Ciel's forehead. The figure, now revealed to be a man, grinned maniacally at him. His amber eyes gleamed brightly, the fire reflecting within them.

Heather glanced over at the Phantomhive Manor, her eyes widening as she saw it burning down.

With a final swipe of her scythe, she managed to slit a demon's throat before she took off after the Phantomhive Manor.

They couldn't afford to lose somebody, the grief would kill them all slowly. Heather knew that.

As she ran through the flames, her skin was heating up, coughing because of all the smoke she was inhaling. She managed to make it to Ciel's room but by then she was burning. She didn't care though.

Heather ran over to the mysterious man, swinging her scythe at him aimlessly.

The man laughed, grabbing her scythe and throwing her and the scythe across the room. Heather's head hit the wall with a small cracking sound. Her skin was a bright red from the fire, and some of it was even burnt to a crisp. Blood was seeping down her forehead and across her face as she lay there, weak and helpless.

"Don't... Touch him.." She coughed out, her voice quiet and hoarse.

The man simply chuckled and poked the sword at Ciel's head, smirking.

Ciel stared at him for a few moments before kneeing him in the balls and sliding out from under him.

The fire was scorching, but to a demon it merely felt like the water in a hot tub. Ciel's skin began to turn red as Sarah, Samantha, and Sebastian ran into the burnt and broken room.

"Claude," Sebastian growled as his grip on his blood-stained sword tightened.

"Sebastian," Claude said smugly as his sword nearly blended in with the fire.

Sarah grabbed Heather, running quickly to the forest where she drizzled a special type of water on her burns. It would help it heal and keep away most of the pain, which Heather thanked Sarah for.

Sarah nodded, helping her get back to the Wilson Manor.

"Stay here Heather. Claude is very dangerous, we wouldn't want you getting seriously hurt," Sarah informed her, flashing Heather a smile.

Heather nodded, going to sit down on her couch so she could rest while her wounds were healing.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Claude were clashing whilst Samantha was helping Ciel fight the heat. It was a skill he hadn't learned yet, since his training was somewhat rushed.

"Ciel. We should get out of here, battles between those two can get very dangerous," Samantha warned him, a serious look upon her face. Ciel nodded, he and Samantha running away from the burning Manor quickly.

Blood splattered across the wall as Claude sliced his sword down on Sebastian's shoulder, cutting his arm off. The arm flung across to the wall, blood spraying around the area.

"Tch. Weak as usual," Claude spat out bitterly.

"You have no right to talk. Who killed you the first time?" Sebastian replied, obviously annoyed.

What Sebastian didn't expect was Claude shoving his sword through his stomach, clawing at his face viciously.

"Shut it."

Blood shot out of Sebastian's mouth, spilling onto Claude. Claude made an annoyed noise and whipped his hair, most of the blood splattering off. He rubbed his nose, the crimson liquid staining his already bloody white gloves.

Claude grabbed Sebastian's throat, digging his nails into his throat and scratching angrily.

He threw him across the room, disappearing without even leaving a trace. It was as if he had never even existed.

Blood seeped out of Sebastian's throat and stomach. It drizzled slowly from the scratches on his face.

Coughing out blood, he attempted to stand up but instead fell to his knees.

"It went silent," Ciel pointed out. Samantha nodded.

"I think it'll be safe to go back in a bit. The fire seems to be dying down quite fast," Samantha said in response.

Heather slowly made her way back to the burnt manor, Sarah by her side.

After a few moments of letting the fire die down, Samantha got up and made her way towards the manor as well. Ciel followed closely behind.

The four met up and walked inside. An eerie silence filled the air.

Samantha gasped as she went inside the room where the two were previously battling.

"Sebastian?!" She yelled, rushing over to his side.

Blood seeped into her clothing, but she didn't mind. "Sarah, get the bandages!"

Heather stared at Sebastian wide-eyed as Sarah grabbed a roll of bandages, rushing over to Sebastian and wrapping them around his wounds. Samantha added a few bandaids to the cuts on his face.

Ciel ran over to his side and grasped his hand firmly. "You're going to be okay.." He whispered, but it was mainly just to reassure himself.

Sarah chanted one of her spells, causing the manor to begin repairing itself where it had been burned down. In a matter of seconds, it was back to normal.

Samantha helped Sarah pick Sebastian up, bringing him over to his room and laying him down softly on his plain white bed. Ciel had followed, staying silent but in his mind there were a million questions stumbling around his brain. The two sisters both looked around the room. One raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian's room used to be decorated with things back at our manor.. How come his room here is so plain?" Samantha turned back toward Sarah. Sarah shrugged.

"Things have changed," Sarah replied.

"Do you think the manor is still there?" Samantha asked as she treated the wounds more thoroughly. "If so, I'd love to go back and visit some day. The three of us."

Ciel sat quietly in a chair next to Sebastian's bed, listening in on the conversation but not saying anything. It didn't have to do with him, anyways.

"Possibly. Maybe we can go once the war is over, whenever that is," Sarah suggested with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'd love that."


End file.
